


Mercy x Roadhog fanfic

by Nightshade445



Category: Mercyhog - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Overwatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade445/pseuds/Nightshade445
Summary: well okay here it is here the fanfic of roadhog x mercy  im so sorry it’s long I wasn’t expecting this story to be this long not what I had in mind hehe ^^; I want to give a big massive and a great big thanks to @trashunlimited http://trashunlimited.tumblr.com/ she so very awesome <3 she helped so much and re edited the whole story for me <3 I thank you so so so very much my friend *hugs you so tight* thank you so mega much <3 please go read her fanfics on https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_unlimited/pseuds/trash_unlimited she such a really good, awesome and amazing writer <3 Please give her likes and post postive feedback on her fanfics please she really deserves it <3 thank you so mega much my friend <3 your awesome <3I'm sorry it took you awhile to edit this story my friend. Thank you so much for editing this for me <3 Xxxenjoy reading it :) please no hate or flame comments please thank you ^^;





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> well okay here it is here the fanfic of roadhog x mercy im so sorry it’s long I wasn’t expecting this story to be this long not what I had in mind hehe ^^; I want to give a big massive and a great big thanks to @trashunlimited http://trashunlimited.tumblr.com/ she so very awesome <3 she helped so much and re edited the whole story for me <3 I thank you so so so very much my friend *hugs you so tight* thank you so mega much <3 please go read her fanfics on https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_unlimited/pseuds/trash_unlimited she such a really good, awesome and amazing writer <3 Please give her likes and post postive feedback on her fanfics please she really deserves it <3 thank you so mega much my friend <3 your awesome <3  
> I'm sorry it took you awhile to edit this story my friend. Thank you so much for editing this for me <3 Xxx  
> enjoy reading it :) please no hate or flame comments please thank you ^^;

The desert sun shone brightly under a young man in his twenties as he wandered in the desert. The man squinted his dark eyes as her stared at a small house in the far distance. As the young man started walking more towards the house, he could see a young women with dark hair holding a baby in her arms, as they made fuss of the pigs in the pen. Seeing the young mother and the baby in her arms, the man tried to run towards them, shouting at them to run. The young mother was still making a fuss of the pigs in the pen, not hearing the man shouting at them as if he weren’t there. The young man tried to run faster to them, shouting at them to run. Suddenly a bright giant light blinded his eyes for a second. A massive explosion made the young women duck on the floor in an attempt to shield her baby from the bright light. The man’s eyes teared up as he was screaming at them to run. Big shards of metal were coming very fast in the air, and were getting closer to the two. The man collapsed onto his knees as his eyes teared up, and he screamed in horror, watching the metal shards hit the mother and her baby.  
\-------

Roadhog’s eyes snapped open as he woke up from his nightmare, and panted. Wiping the sweat coming down from his forehead, Roadhog glanced to his side at his crime partner, Junkrat, who was fast asleep. He was snoring in his hammock at the corner of the room they shared together. It had been nearly a year since Winston let Roadhog and Junkrat join Overwatch. Even though they were wanted criminals before joining up with Overwatch, causing mayhem and chaos in there travels, Winston and Jack Morrison found their skills would be useful. They gave Junkrat and Roadhog the choice to join Overwatch to get the law off their backs, so the duo agreed, but only because they would no longer have to worry about the cops.

Junkrat was drooling and muttering in his sleep and Roadhog could just barely him. “Ah Mei…you’re so lovely! Ah…! Hmm…” Roadhog shook his head at him. He knew that Junkrat was dreaming, and that he obviously fancied the short climatologist called Mei, who was one of the members in Overwatch. Ever since Junkrat and him had first joined Overwatch, Junkrat took a liking a to Mei even though she was very cold and distant to him, calling him a no good bully and he if stared at her. She would scold him and tell him to look somewhere else. Mei and most of the other members in Overwatch didn’t approve of Junkrat and Roadhog since they were criminals. But after a few months of being on missions together, Mei slowly warmed up to Junkrat, she started talking to him and seemed not to mind being on missions with him and Roadhog anymore. She didn’t seem to mind Junkrat’s jokes and his craziness, even though she still didn’t approve of him using bombs and explosive as it was harmful to the environment. She loves and wants to protect the Earth after all. Roadhog didn’t mind Junkrat fancying her, despite the fact that he loved to talk about her to him most of the time, which annoyed him because half the time he would talk about explosions or her. 

Roadhog sighed as he slowly got up from his worn out double bed. It squeaked loud underneath him due to his heavy weight. As he got off it, he knew he couldn't go back to sleep. Roadhog reached for his pig gas mask on the floor, putting the it on and strapping it around his head. Breathing slowly into the mask, Roadhog put his pants on and quietly went to the door, not wanting to wake up his friend as he left the trailer that he and Junkrat shared. Still dark outside, Roadhog sighed a little as he walked away from the trailer. He wanted to be alone in his own thoughts since he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep for the night.

\--------

Mercy slowly woke up from her sleep, yawning and rubbing her eyes tiredly. Realizing she fell asleep at her desk again, Mercy sighed and looked at the digital clock on her laptop that was still left on, it said 2:20am. “Kära nån...I fell asleep again.” She said to herself in a tired groan. Mercy spent most of her time in her office or in the infirmary since she was Overwatch’s head of medical research and their combat medic. But today she was stuck in her office, rechecking everyone health records on the laptop. Realizing she overworked herself again, Mercy shut her laptop down and put her lab coat on as she got up from her seat and switch the light off and shut the door behind her leaving her office. Mercy knew she shouldn’t overwork, as it wasn’t healthy for herself. But she was the only doctor and medic beside Ana since Overwatch was so low on members, and she had to make sure everyone was healthy and fit for the missions they were sent on. 

Walking down the hallways and heading towards her quarters to her room, Mercy stopped and glanced at one the hallways long windows. Something caught her attention. Squinting her eyes to see properly through the window, she could see a big figure sitting on one of the cliffs outside staring out into the sea. Recognizing the figure and it’s appearance, she realized it was Roadhog. Mercy watched him and wondered why he was outside in this time of the night, in the freezing cold no less. Mercy didn’t know much about Roadhog or Junkrat since they joined Overwatch nearly a year ago. Like most of the members in Overwatch, she didn’t really approve or like the idea of wanted criminals joining with them. But seeing their combat, skills and abilities in the missions together, she could understand why Winston let them join. They were very useful in missions, and if Talon had got to them first, it could’ve been a disaster to fight against. 

Mercy only knew that Junkrat and Roadhog were junkers that came from the radiated Australian Outback, and went on a crime spree before they joined Overwatch. She knew Junkrat was social and trying his best to be friends and get along with everyone in Overwatch. Except for Genji, Zenyatta and Bastion since the junkers have a deep hatred for Omnics. Junkrat was actually a nice guy once you get use to his crazy and explosive behaviour.Mercy sometimes gets along with Junkrat since she has to patch him up a lot in the battlefield. But Junkrat’s bodyguard Roadhog, however, was very different from him.

Roadhog was very asocial to Mercy and the other members of Overwatch. He hardly spoke to anyone except Junkrat, but she only heard him telling his friend to shut up or to be quiet. She knew Roadhog wasn’t a shy or nervous person, as he would get funny if you stare at him. Roadhog was a very intimidating person. Not because of his massive height and body, but because of his pig gas mask that hid his face, it was impossible to tell or even know what he was thinking, or if he was going to kill you. Most of the members in Overwatch avoid Roadhog for these reasons. Mercy didn’t know what to make of him. She had healed Roadhog a few times on missions together, and he normally thanked her, but that was it. He wouldn’t have a conversation with her or even look at her which Mercy was used to from him.

All she knew was that Roadhog had a strange but cute obsession with pigs and plushies for some reason. One time they were in the middle of a mission in Japan, and Roadhog and Junkrat stole all of the Pachimari plushies in the arcade. She and Mei had told them to put the plushies back, which they didn’t.

Mercy kept watching Roadhog through the hallway window. She remembered one time when she tried to do a health check on him, which it didn’t go too well.

(Two Months Ago….)

Mercy was in her office waiting for Roadhog to come for his health check-up, as she let Winston tell Junkrat and Roadhog to go for there health check as they kept refusing to go since they joined Overwatch. Junkrat was the first to arrive early in the office and came with Mei. She told Mercy she manage to sit down and talk with him to go, and was able to persuade the junker to come. Mercy managed to do a full health check on him which took her an hour. She was really shocked and surprised at how much radiation was in the junker. But at the same time, she remembered the Outback was full of radiation. After Mercy was done her health check on Junkrat, she gave him medication for his health. Mercy mentioned to Junkrat that he has to come to the infirmary once a day for a month or so to have radiation therapy to get rid all of the radiation inside of him. Junkrat refused at first, but Mei tried to reassure him to give it a go for his own sake. Junkrat didn’t like the idea but he agreed to give the radiation therapy a go because Mei wanted him to.

“Thank you Mr. Fawkes. I’ll see you tomorrow in the infirmary at nine in the morning. Oh! Is your friend Mr. Mako Rutledge coming in today?” She asked Junkrat with a kind smile as she gave him medication for him to take. Junkrat look at her and tilted his head at her confused, “Mr. Rut What What?” Junkrat asked her, confused. Mei sighed at him, “She means Roadhog.” She said, reminding him of Roadhog’s real name. “Oh you mean Roadie! Yeah I uh…I don’t think Pigface is coming in Doc. He said he isn't coming.” Junkrat told her.

Mercy sighed and nodded at the junker, “I see. Please, could you perhaps reassure him to come? I need to check his health, it’s my job to make sure all the members are in top shape for missions. Please could you try persuade your friend to come? Please Mr.Fawkes?” She gently plead to Junkrat so he could change Roadhog’s mind. Junkrat scratched his dirty blonde hair, feeling unsure, “Ehh…I don’t think he would listen, even if I did try Doc. He’s a stubborn old pig most times.” He told her as he kept scratching his hair. “Please Mr.Fawkes? I hate to keep asking for Winstion or Jack to try persuade you two for your health checks.” She told him with a soft smile. Junkrat groaned at her, “Urgh, fine! I’ll let Pigface know! But I doubt he’ll listen.” He told her as he rolled his eyes. Mercy smiled at him, “Thank you Mr. Fawkes. Please tell him to come to my office if he says yes. Thank you for coming in. I promise I’ll do my best to get you all top shape soon.” She said to him with a kind smile. “Yeah whatever doc and stop calling me Mr.Fawkes! Just call me Jamison or Junkrat yeah? Stop being so formal with me.” He insisted to her. Mei nudged Junkrat’s arm hard, “Jamison! Don’t talk to Angela like that! She is trying to help you and Mako!” Mei told him with a scowl. 

Mercy shook her head at them. She knew her friend Mei disliked and didn’t get along with Junkrat at first, thinking he was a no good bully because he was a criminal joining Overwatch. But over many months of being on missions together, Mei slowly got used to Junkrat and could handle being around him. Mercy smiled thoughtfully, she knew and could tell Junkrat fancy her friend as he liked talking and trying to flirt to her most of the day. Mercy was happy that Mei made the effort for the team to get along with Junkrat. She did wonder if Mei notice that Junkrat fancy her, but she knew it was best not to ask that kind of question to her friend. “It’s okay Mei. I’m sure Mr—I mean Jamison didn’t mean it like that. He just correcting me for his name that’s all.” She reassured her friend gently. Mei sighed a little and nodded at her friend that she was right.  
Mei and Junkrat said their goodbyes and both thanked Mercy as they left her office.

It had been two hours later, and Mercy was still waiting in her office for Roadhog to show up. Guessing he was not coming as she figured Junkrat had tried his best to persuade his friend to come, to no avail. Mercy sighed and typed on her laptop, checking up on Overwatch’s medical stocks records. A huge knock on the door made Mercy jump in surprise and she stop typing and looked at the door, “Please come in.” She said, inviting whoever it was in. The door opened, revealing a huge figure, Roadhog. Surprised to see him, Mercy tried to smile at him kindly, “Oh Mr.Rutledge! I’m happy to see that yo—”  
“Junkrat said you wanted to see me?” He said, interrupting her with his deep voice. “Oh…well yes I did. I’m glad you’re here for the health check.” She said to him as she tried to smile politely at him. “Health check? That’s not what he said. He said you wanted to tell me something very important.” Roadhog asked her confused. 

Mercy stare at him, also confused. She wondered why Junkrat had said that to Roadhog, but she then realized Junkrat lied to him so he would come over for the health check. She guessed if Junkrat told Roadhog the truth it was health check, he most likely wouldn't come. “Oh I see. Yes I did want to see you Mr. Rutledge. I wanted to do a health check on you and Mr.Fakwes for a while since you both joined Overwatch. I just want to make sure you’re both okay and fit and healthy for the missions. I know you two try avoid having a health check done but it’s just to make sure your both okay.” She told him honestly. Roadhog turned around about to leave her office, he felt pissed off Junkrat had lied to him. He knew damn well he didn’t want a health check or to be examined whatsoever. “Oh no no Mr. Rutledge! Wait please!” Mercy called out for him, running past the junker and stood in front of him, not wanting him to leave her office. Roadhog looked down at the doctor. “Please Mr. Rutledge. I just want to do a health check on you just to make sure your—“  
“I don’t need a health check.” Roadhog interrupted her again, looking straight at her with his pig gas mask lenses. Mercy felt intimidated by Roadhog’s mask staring at her, and she felt a little unsafe. She knew how dangerous he was as he was a killer. She’d seen him on the battlefield on missions a few times, and saw how he would brutality kill his enemies with his hook and scrap gun. He seem to enjoy killing people, as he would laugh like a mad man as he killed his victims, something which gave Mercy chills and feel cautious around him. 

“Mr. Rutledge please, it’s just a health check there's nothing for you to worry about. Everyone in Overwatch has to have a health check up every few months or so. I promise there nothing for you to be nervous about. Please just give me a few minutes to check your health so I know that you’re okay and that there is nothing wrong with you.” She tried to persuade him, looking straight back at him a little nervously. Roadhog tried to walk past her again, uninterested and not listening to her, “Mr. Rutledge please! I notice you've been having serious coughing fits these past few weeks. Don’t think I don't notice them when I'm in the battlefield near you. Please just let me check to make sure there's nothing wrong with you.” Mercy plead and tried to change his mind. Roadhog stopped and turned around facing down at her. He knew he’d been having these strong coughing fits and coughing up blood sometimes for the past few weeks, and he knew it was the radiation inside of him that was making his asthma much worse over the years, living in the Outback had caused it. On the missions these past few weeks, he’d been coughing more and struggled a little to catch up with everyone else. He knew he was slowly getting worse, but he didn’t want to admit it.

Knowing how stubborn Mercy was, Roadhog did admire the brave medic though. Seeing how brave and strong willed she was to protect her team no matter what, and how dangerous the missions out there were. He had seen her shoot enemies with her pistol while trying defend her teammates that were down or badly wounded. He was impressed at how tough the doctor can be when she has to on the battlefield.

He hated to admit it, but he knew Mercy was right about his coughing fits getting worse. Knowing she right, Roadhog sighed and nodded at her. Mercy smiled at him, “Thank you.” She told him as Roadhog came back in her office behind her. Mercy shut the door behind her, “ Please sit down and we can start.” She said to him as she went to her desk, getting her stethoscope. Roadhog looked at the office chair, he walked towards the corner and sat on the office bed instead, as the office chair was too small for him to sit on anyways. Seeing him sit on the office bed instead, Mercy walked over to him with the stethoscope, “Please um...take the gear off your shoulders so I can listen to your heartbeat.” She instructed him. Roadhog grunted and took his gear off his shoulders, leaving them lazily on the floor. Mercy went close to his side, “Okay breath in and out slowly.” She instructed him again. Roadhog did so, and Mercy listened to his heartbeat with the stethoscope on his big chest. Listening to his heartbeat and breathing, Mercy could hear his breathing weak and was wheezing inside. “Okay. Turn around and do the same again please, breath in and out slowly.” She told him again. Roadhog turned around slightly on the office bed and let Mercy listen to his back. She could still hear his breathing weak and wheezing inside. Nodding as she understood how his heartbeat and lungs were, Mercy put the stethoscope around her neck and looked at Roadhog.

“Okay. Please stand on the scales so I can see how much you weigh.” She told him as she pointed to the scales against the wall. Roadhog grunted and got up as he walked towards the scales and stood on the them. Mercy got her clipboard and had a look at the numbers on the scales, reading what they said, Mercy’s eyes widened slightly, shocked at how much Roadhog weighs.

He weighed 550 stones. Mercy wasn’t surprised how much he was as she guessed he was overweight and was classified as be obese to her. She then wrote down how much he weighed on her clipboard, “Right, okay please sit back down.” She told Roadhog again as she got the blood pressure out of her desk drawer. Wrapping the strap around his huge arm and tightening it, Mercy checked his blood pressure as she looked at the monitor of it and read the numbers, writing them down on her clipboard as well. His blood pressure was low, and she undid the straps around his arm. “Alright. Um you’re not scared of needles are you Mr.Rutledge?” She asked him politely, wanting to know if he was scared of needles or not as she put the blood pressure away. Roadhog scoffed at her and shook his head ‘no'. “Okay that’s good cause I need to take some blood samples off you to see what’s wrong and if there nothing else you have.” She told him. She got up to get the needle and the plastic test tube in the desk. “This won’t hurt, it’ll be over in a few minutes.” She reassured him just in case, but she guessed he wasn't bothered by the needle as she had seen loads of cuts and big wounds on him, and he never seem bothered by them at all.  
Mercy gentle held his huge arm and put the needle in his vein, taking blood out of him and in filled the plastic test tubes up with his blood. Mercy took the blood tube out of his arm and gently wiped down the blood with cotton wool and put a plaster on it. 

“Alright, all done. Now um…if it isn’t a problem could you please take off your mask?” She asked him. Mercy looked up at Roadhog and felt a strong uneasy feeling coming from him. Roadhog stared at her hard with his pig mask, and Mercy felt his hidden eyes staring at her, it was making her feel very uneasy. Staring at her hard, Roadhog finally broke the intense silence between them which felt like hours. “No.” He grunted simply, refusing to take his mask off. Gulping a little nervously, Mercy politely asked again, “Please Mr. Rutledge. We have come this far on the health check. This is just a part of the it. All I need to do is check your eyes and mouth, and make sure that they’re all healthy and in top sha—“  
“No.” Roadhog interrupted her and refused to listen any more as he got up from the office bed, walking towards the door to leave. Mercy tried to stop him. “Mr. Rutledge please! I’m not trying to offend you or anything, please sit back down I Just want to check and make sure your—” Mercy was suddenly interrupted again, but this time, Roadhog turned around facing her and leaned his mask right into her face in a threatening way. “I said no.” He told her in his deep and dark tone of voice. Mercy stood still, staring at his mask lenses, nervously and in fear. She felt tense as she knew what this man was capable of. He could easily kill her right now if he wanted to, as she knew how very dangerous this man was. Mercy faced so much in the battlefield on the missions with Overwatch, but this man made her feel like she could die any second if she said anything more, because right now she could tell he was in no mood to listen to her. Seeing the fear and nerves in her eyes and on her face, Roadhog turned around, facing his back to her and left.

Feeling scared and shocked about what just happened, Mercy collapsed on to the floor onto her knees, taking in deep breaths trying to calm herself as she felt scared for a first time a long time. She’d never been threatened like that by her patients before. Taking in more calm and deep breaths to calm herself down, Mercy slowly stood back up on her feet and stared her office door, which was wide open. She wondered why Roadhog reacted like that. What was he hiding behind his mask? Had she said something wrong to offend him? Is he ashamed to take his mask off? All these questions were in her head, as she was confused and surprised by Roadhog’s sudden change in behaviour that intimidated her. Mercy and the other members in Overwatch had never seen Roadhog take his mask off, no one knew what his face look like behind that pig gas mask. She never saw Roadhog drink or eat in the kitchen. He normally went in the there just to grab what he wanted and went back to his trailer that he shared with Junkrat. She wondered if Junkrat had ever seen his friend’s face. Mercy stopped thinking anymore of the subject. It was not her place nor her business to see what behind was Roadhog’s mask. Mercy sat on her office chair, staring at the open office door that he had left, feeling bad and guilty that she probably offended him by asking him to take his mask off. He must be self-conscious perhaps, because of his what his face looked like she thought. She knew Roadhog used his gas mask to help him breath, probably that why he always wears it. But she knew that wasn't the real reason why he wore it. Mercy sighed, and just closed the door of her office.  
(End of Flashback)

Snapping out of her thoughts, Mercy stared at Roadhog through the hallways windows. Roadhog didn’t speak to her after that health check with her and neither did she. Mercy still felt a little intimidated by him, even on the missions when he was on a team with her, but she tried her best not to show it. Seeing Roadhog all alone on the cliff staring at the sea coast, Mercy sighed. “He is going to catch a cold sitting out there.” She thought to herself. Mercy walked out of the Overwatch base and headed outside in the dark.

Roadhog was staring at the sea coast line, lost in his own thoughts while holding a photo picture in his large hand, tenderly stroking it with his thumb. Staring down at the photo, it was worn out and a little burnt. There was a picture of a smiling young women with dark hair and dark eyes holding a baby in her arms next to a large man, whose face was burnt out and out of frame. Roadhog sighed sadly,ever since he and Junkrat joined Overwatch, he’d been having dreams about his wife and his baby girl most nights, dreaming of the day they died when the omnic core destroyed the wasteland. He wished he stayed with them that day, instead of joining The Australian Liberation Front to destroy the omnium's fusion core, which had accidently caused the death of many people and destroyed the Outback, which included his family. It was all his fault, it was his fault. They died because of him.  
Snapping out of his thoughts, Roadhog put the photo back in his pocket in his trousers. No, he can’t dwell on the past anymore he thought. He wasn’t that man no more. That man was dead, Mako died that day with his wife and child. He was Roadhog now, the ruthless killer, thief and murderer. Nothing else, he thought, had remained. He didn’t know why he was having dreams or memories of his family since he joined Overwatch. He didn’t want to remember that pain, or the past before the Outback was a radiated wasteland. He didn’t want to remember his old self. Confused and angry at why his memories of his family were coming back to him, Roadhog sighed heavily wanting to forget the dream of them he had early on. 

Hearing someone coming behind him, Roadhog turned his head slightly to see who it was. Seeing it was Mercy, Roadhog glance away and stare back the ocean coast, trying to ignore her. He didn’t really care nor did he want to know why she was here. “Mr.Rutledge?” Mercy spoke Roadhog's name out softly, but with little bit of nervousness in her voice. Roadhog didn’t reply to her or bother to turn around to look at her, as he was still staring at the sea coast, ignoring her and wanting to be left alone.  
Sensing he was ignoring her, Mercy tried again. “Mr. Rutledge? Is everything alright? Why you out here at this time of the night?” She asked him politely. Roadhog still ignored her. Sighing, Mercy walked closer to him and glanced at the ocean Roadhog was staring at. She admitted it was nice and peaceful view. “You’re going to catch a cold out here you know. You should wear something warm at least.” She informed him, worrying for his health since he was only wearing pants. “I’m fine.” Roadhog spoke to her bluntly, hoping she would get the hint to leave him alone. He wasn’t really bothered by the cold as he was use to sleeping in cold nights in the Outback anyways. Sensing he wanted her to go away and leave him alone, Mercy let out a small sigh as she glanced away from him. The last time she talked to him was in her office for the health check when he threatened her and he walked out of the office because she wanted to check his face by taking his mask off. She knew he hasn’t forgotten that. “Look…Mr. Rutledge I’m sorry about the health check in my office two months ago. I wasn’t trying to be rude or offend you in anyway, it was just part of the health check. I won’t in the future ask for you to take your mask off if you don’t want to. I won’t force you, please don’t let this put you off for having a health check if you ever wanted one again in the future. I know you wear that mask to help you breathe, but I just wanted to make sure that you were okay and in a healthy condition that’s all.” She told him honestly, trying to apologize.

Roadhog glanced at her. He knew she really was a stubborn sheila, but she was just doing her job to make sure everyone was kept healthy for their own well being because she cares. Roadhog did feel insecure when Mercy had asked him in the health check to take his mask off. Roadhog hated to take his mask off in front of anyone, he prefered to keep his face hidden. He didn’t want Mercy or anyone to see his face, he didn’t want anyone to stare at his face.

Mercy stared at the ocean coast. She could understand why Roadhog was out here. It was a quiet place to be and to be lost in your own thoughts peacefully. Mercy sat on a small rock that was suitable to sit on and watch the waves. “It is a pretty view though. I take it you can’t sleep.” She said. Roadhog rolled his eyes behind his mask. He knew this woman was trying to have a conversation him and wanted to know what was wrong with him, why he was out here alone. He knew Mercy was stubborn, but she was trying to be nice and friendly to him though, “Yeah.” He grunted simply to her, since he had a feeling she not going to leave. 

Mercy and Roadhog both stayed quiet for a long few minutes staring at the ocean coast. Mercy did feel a little awkward being near Roadhog. She could tell he was not a social person, and not the kind of person to have a conversation with, but she didn’t feel intense much being near him though.  
“Why are you still up?” Roadhog spoke up and asked her. Mercy was surprised to hear him ask her why she was still up at this time of night, “Oh I was overworking again checking everyone health records but I fell asleep. I know fully well it’s not healthy to overwork. But I had to check and update everyone health records on the computer since it's my job to keep everyone top conditions in Overwatch.” She told him honestly. Roadhog grunted and stared back at the ocean coast. 

Suddenly Roadhog started to have a coughing fit. He hunched over and had his hand over his mask were the mouth was as he was coughing heavy and violently. Mercy turned around and rushed to his side, putting her hand over his back, noticing he was having one of his coughing fits again. “Deep breaths, deep breaths, stay up straight.” She told him. She noticed his coughing fits were getting worse as she saw blood coming down from his mask he was coughing up blood. “I’ll be right back, take slow deep breaths okay?” She told him. Roadhog coughed more but nodded at her. Mercy quickly ran to the base and to her office to get some water and medicine for him that was in her desk. After getting them for him, Mercy rushed back outside to the cliff to Roadhog. Mercy handed him the coughing medicine and water bottle. Roadhog took the small pill and water bottle out of her hands and looked away from her, as he didn’t want her to look at him. He slightly lifted his mask off for his mouth to take the pill and drink from the water bottle. Lowering his mask back, Roadhog turned around, facing Mercy as he tried to take steady deep breaths as he was wheezing. Roadhog then thanked her. Mercy nodded at him, she knew Roadhog’s coughing fits were getting much worse, but she knew he wouldn't have a health check and not see her to take the medications he really needed for his coughing fits because of what happened last time. It was his choice, but she wished he would reconsider. But she knew she can’t force or change his mind.

“I think it would be best you go back to bed and rest Mr. Rutledge. I think staying out in the cold is not doing any good for your coughing.” She suggested to him. Roadhog nodded at her and stood up from the big rock he sat on.

Roadhog walked past Mercy and was about to walk back to his shared trailer with Junkrat until Mercy spoke up that made him stop, “I really want to help you Mr.Rutledge, but it is your choice. If you don’t want another health check or take the medications that you really need for your coughing fits I understand and I respect your decision…but it would be nice to help you to get better though.” She offered her advice to him softly. Roadhog glanced back at her. He could see how caring she was and was offering trying to help someone like him. Even though he felt like he didn’t deserve the help or kindness because the kind of person he was. 

Roadhog sighed heavily. He knew that Mercy was right about his coughing getting worse and he needed the medications for it to ease the coughing fits down. He knew it was the radiation poisoning inside him that was making him worse and deteriorate. He knew it was making him more ill and causing him to cough more. “I’ll give it another go.” He muttered. Mercy looked up at him, “I beg your pardon?” She asked, unsure of what he said. “I said I’ll give it another go. The health check.” He grunted as he looked away from her. Mercy smiled at him as she was happy that he was willing to give a try and second chance for a health check and hopefully to get him better. “Thank you Mr.Rutledge. I’m glad you changed your mind.” She said as she glance at him. Roadhog turned around to face her, “I don’t want my mask to be taken off. It stays on. Understood?” Roadhog warned her as he pointed his finger to his pig mask. He didn’t mind what health checks he had to do as long he kept his mask on. Mercy nodded at him, a little disappointed she can’t do a health check on his face, but she had to respect his decisions as she didn’t want Roadhog to threaten her or walk out of her office like he did last time. “I understand. I won’t do health check on your face. Can you come over to my office at twelve tomorrow? Is that okay with you?” She asked him. Roadhog turn his back to her and grunted. “Yeah fine.” He said. Mercy smiled a little at him, “Okay good. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” She told him with a gentle smile. Roadhog didn’t bother to answer her back as he walked back to his trailer. Mercy watched him go as she sighed a little to herself, “Well at least he’s given it another go to come.” She told herself as she walked back to the base, hoping to get some sleep in her bed since it was very late.

Roadhog closed the trailer door behind him as he entered in, glancing at Junkrat who was still fast asleep in his hammock. Roadhog sat on his bed while taking his pants off and undid the straps around his head, taking the mask off. He left it on the floor as he laid on his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He sighed heavily, regretting a little that he agreed to go the health check in Mercy’s office tomorrow. “Wish I wasn’t going now” His mind argued with him as he tried to go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Roadhog was in Mercy’s office, sitting on the bed as she was finishing giving him an injection that was anti-radiation poisoning. “There, that should do it for today. As I explained to you earlier on, don’t be scared or surprised if you lose a bit of your hair. This is part of the treatment. Your hair will grow back once the treatment is done, which is if we keep up this treatment for a month or two.” She explained to him as she put the needle away in the waste hazard bin. Roadhog grunted as he understood, even though he wasn’t happy about the part where he might lose some of his hair because of the treatment. Mercy finished all the health checks on him for today and she did keep her promise of not letting or asking Roadhog take his mask off, even though she really wanted to make sure his face was okay but she had to respect his decision as she promised to him. “Come back the same time for tomorrow for the radiation therapy if you can please Mr. Rutledge.” She asked him with a soft smile as she handed over his medication for his coughing and radiation poisoning. Roadhog nodded at her as he stood up. He glanced past her as he stared at her office window that was open. A little yellow bird landed on the window ledge, chirping as it was drinking the water from the small dish left for it. Mercy noticed he was staring at the little bird at the window, “Oh that little bird comes here every day. He likes sitting there.” She told Roadhog with a smile.

Mercy walked towards the window as she tried to feed the bird with a handful of bird food, but it got spooked by her presence and backed away a bit from her, “I’ve been trying to feed him for months, but whenever I try to hand feed him, he sometimes flies away or backs away.” She chuckled a little. Roadhog glanced at her and gently took the bird food out of her hand. Mercy looked at him in surprise as she watched him try and hand feed the yellow little bird himself. Roadhog left his hand outside the window ledge, staying still as the bird slowly and nervously comes towards him, seeing the food on his hand and seeing the huge man was not a threat, the little bird hopped onto his hand and pecked at the food. Surprised to see how gentle and patient with the little bird and how the bird slowly trust him, Mercy smiled softly at them, “My goodness that little bird trusts you more than he does with me, even though I have tried to feed him for a few months hehe. You have a way with birds Mr. Rutledge.” She said to him. Roadhog glanced at her and looked back at the bird, “Hm I guess.” He grunted.

Roadhog liked animals such as pigs and birds. In the Outback, there wasn’t a lot of birds or wildlife there anymore because of the radiation in the area. Even if he saw a bird out there, they were badly mutated and not friendly enough to pet nor feed. Seeing a normal and healthy bird that’s not mutated made him feel happy to see how animals were before the Omnic Core blew up. Roadhog glanced back at Mercy. Seeing how she was admiring the little bird on his massive hand, Roadhog gently used his other hand to handle her’s. Mercy watched his massive hand holding her’s as he gently guided her hand to open as he placed it on the window ledge. Roadhog gently, with his fingers, picked some of the bird food off from his hand and placed it on Mercy small hand. The bird saw the food on Mercy’s hand but didn't go towards her as it was unsure and shy of her. Roadhog place a tiny bit of bird food close to Mercy fingers to try get the little bird feel confident and trust her to eat the food off her hand. The little yellow bird very shyly and nervously pecked the food close to Mercy’s fingers. After a minute, it felt confident near her and hopped onto her hand, eating the food. Mercy chuckled and smiled at Roadhog, “I never held a bird before. He feels so light and so tiny hehe. Do you feed birds like this often Mr.Rutledge?” Mercy asked him as she looked at the bird gently pecking the food on her hand. Roadhog pause at her question and stared at the sun in the sky, thinking about Mercy’s question, but he finally answered her back, “Use too.” He grunted at her. “Use too?” She asked as she raised her eyebrow at him. “Before the Omnic Fusion Core destroyed the Outback.” He told her. “Oh! Oh…I see.” She said, feeling bad for him. She glance at Roadhog’s pig mask. She guessed he must been a normal man back then, living in the Outback before the Omnic Fusion Core blew up and destroyed the land and changed him and the residents who managed to survive out there. She felt bad and a little guilty bringing up his home land. “I’m sorry.“ She apologized to him just in case she offended him or if the conversation brought up any unpleasant memories to him. Roadhog stared back at the little bird. He didn’t really want to talk about the subject of his home land or the past, it was best to keep it there in the past where it belonged as he told himself in his mind. 

Mercy stared back at the little bird as it finished eating the food on her hand and flew away. Mercy glanced at Roadhog, “Thank you for showing me how to feed him and gain his trust Mr.Rutledge. You have a kind heart for animals don’t you?” She asked him with a warm smile. Roadhog looked away a little embarrassed, even though she can’t see his embarrassment under the mask. Roadhog just grunted at her as turned around, about to leave her office when the alarms all went off due to an emergency. Athena’s voice echoed throughout the in the whole base “All agents head for the shuttle. I repeat all, agents head for the shuttle. Talon has been sighted in Numbani and are attacking the residents.” Mercy sighed a little as she walked over to her desk, picking up her medic combat outfit, “Another mission, and here I thought I would have peace and quiet for the rest of the day.” She said as she walked out the office with Roadhog heading towards the shuttle with the other agents. Roadhog nodded at her as he held onto his hook, getting ready for what was in store for them in Numbani against Talon.


	3. Chapter 3

As the shuttle flew towards Numbani, Soldier 76 was giving everyone the quick briefing while they were in their seats of what was going there. Mercy listened very carefully of Solider 76’s orders and what was happening, “Alright everyone, listen carefully. Talon has been sighted in Numbani and are attacking the residents. We’ll go in and take out Talon and save as many residents as we can. Team A will take out Talon while Team B will help the residents to get to safety. Understood?” Everyone nodded at soldier 76 orders. “Alright. Team A is:Genji, Junkrat, Roadhog, Mei, Tracer, Reinhardt, Pharah, Mcree, Hanzo and I. Mercy, go with Team A, we need your medic abilities on this team since we’re going up against Talon.” Soldier 76 told everyone as he looked at Mercy. Mercy nodded at him, “I understand.” She replied to him. Soldier 76 nodded back at her as he looked at the rest of the team,“Team B is: Ana, Lucio, Zenyatta, Torbjorn, Winston, Orisa, Bastion and Symmetra. Your main priority is to save and get the residents to safety. Everyone clear?” Solider 76 asked the whole team. Everyone nodded at him. “Okay. Everyone move out when the shuttles lands.” Solider 76 ordered them as the shuttle moved fast and was shaking more as it tried to land.  
The shuttle landed hard on the ground as the doors opened up. Everyone unbuckled their safety belts and jump out of there seats, getting off the shuttle, except for Mercy as she was unbuckled the safety belt off her and got out of her seat. She turned around and saw Roadhog struggling to get out of his seat. Junkrat was trying to pry Roadhog out of his seat, with his peg leg behind his friend’s back. Mercy was used to seeing Roadhog struggling to get out of his seat sometimes on the shuttles. Since Roadhog was overweight, she wasn’t surprised that he was stuck. “God damn it Roadie! Shit! I can hardly pull you out mate! ” Junkrat complained out loud as he tried to pry Roadhog out of his seat. Mercy shook her head and walked over to them, “Do you need any help you two?” Mercy offered kindly. Junkrat grinned weakly, “No no no doc were fine! It’s just Roadie’s ass being stubborn as a wild hog haha!” Junkrat joked a little at her as he was struggling to get his friend out of his seat. Mercy could tell Junkrat was struggling and knew he could use the help, Mercy put her staff down and gently holds onto Roadhog large hand as she try to pull him out of the seat but it seem hopeless as her support didn’t move him a budge. Roadhog inhale his stomach in and pull himself out with the help of Mercy and Junkrat, Roadhog grunted loud as he was finally out of the small seat. “Finally! Alright Come on mate! Time for some mayhem! Hahaha! I can’t wait to start blowing those Talon cunts up hahah!” Junkrat laughed crazily as he jumped off the shuttle and ran off to catch up with the others. Roadhog rolled his eyes at Junkrat’s excitement. He glanced down at Mercy and looks away from her, “Thanks…” He muttered to her a little sheepishly as she tried to help him out of the shuttle seat. “It’s no problem Mr. Rutledge.” She smiled softly at him. Roadhog looked at her, “It’s Mako. You don’t have to be formal with me.” He told her as he looked away from her, jumping off the shuttle. Mercy nodded, understanding that Roadhog doesn’t want to be called by his former surname, it was the first time Roadhog ever told her to say his first name, which made Mercy smile a little. Picking up her staff, Mercy jumped off the shuttle and ran after the others as they headed to battlefield in the middle of the city of Numbani.

In the middle of the battlefield, Mercy was trying to heal Genji and McCree with her healing staff since they were a little injured. They were behind a destroyed building taking cover from the Talon soldiers firing at them. Mercy quickly finished healing their wounds as they got back up, they both thank her and went back to the fight against the Talon soldiers. Mercy looked at her left and she could see Junkrat, Roadhog, Mei and Hanzo taking cover behind a wall as they were trying to fire and duck from the firing guns from Talon. Mercy quickly ran towards them, she could see Junkrat was laughing like crazy as he was firing his hand made grenades at the Talon soldiers, Hanzo was aiming his arrows at them, while Mei was reloading her ice blaster and Roadhog was inhaling his breathing aid can through the side of his mask, since he’d taken a small amount damage in the fight. “Is everyone okay? Do any of you need healing?” Mercy asked them as she duck beside mei side. Mei lift her ice blaster up and got up and put up a giant ice wall in front of the talon soldiers trying block there shooting at them. “I’m okay Mercy! I think Roadhog is a little hurt. He was trying to take out all of the Talon soldiers on his own, but he quickly retreated with us.” She informed Mercy as she quickly put up another ice wall. “I’m fine.” Roadhog butted in their conversation as he reloaded his scrap gun. When he finished reloading, Roadhog got up and waited for Mei’s ice wall to crumble down, “I’m ready to go whole hog!” Roadhog yelled as he fired his gun rapidly at the Talon soldiers while laughing crazily. Mercy and the others watched Roadhog taking down fifteen Talon soldiers down easily with his scrap gun. Mercy could never get over how strong and bold he was, taking down his enemies without fear or remorse. As she carried on watching him kill the Talon soldiers. Hanzo, Junkrat and Mei quickly ran past Roadhog as the coast was clear thanks to him wiping out the Talon soldiers in this area. They quickly move onto the next area where the other Talon soldiers might be. 

Mercy was about to join Roadhog, but quickly saw a Talon sniper on large wall ready to shoot him from behind. Mercy quickly got her Caduceus Blaster out and shot the sniper, who hit the floor hard, dead. Roadhog turned around, seeing Mercy with her pistol and looked at the ground seeing the dead Talon sniper she shot. Roadhog felt grateful for Mercy for shooting the sniper, and he gave her a big thumb up. Mercy nodded at him as she walked up towards him. She didn’t like violence or killing anyone, but she knew this was part of the mission, and she knew they had to defeat Talon to protect and save the people. That’s what Overwatch was made for. 

As Mercy was behind Roadhog, they both ran as they tried to catch up with their team fighting the rest of the Talon soldiers. At a far distance, a female sniper called Widowmaker, the best of Talon’s, and a cold blooded assassin was watching them through her sniper rifle scope. Widowmaker aimed her sniper scope behind Mercy’s head, ready to aim and fire. “One shot, one kill.” She said to herself, ready to shoot. A voice interrupted her through her headset, “Hold your fire Widowmaker! I want to fight the Overwatch agents myself. Go and help Reaper and Sombra. I got this.” Said a voice with a strong African accent through her ear headset. Widowmaker lowered her sniper down and spoke back to her headset, “Understood.” She replied with no emotion in her voice as she watched the two Overwatch agents running to catch up with their team.

As Mercy ran behind Roadhog, she used her healing staff to heal the cuts and bruises behind his back as he’d taken a little bit of damage from taking down most of the Talon soldiers with his scrap gun. Roadhog glanced behind him as he watched Mercy using her staff to heal him, Roadhog nodded his thanks at her, which Mercy smiled and nodded back at him. As they ran, they both stopped as they heard a yell, something was thrown past them as it hit the building wall hard with such force. It was Genji. He collapsed onto the ground as he hit the building wall so hard. “Genji!” Mercy shouted in horror and worry as she ran towards him, but a large tall figure landed right in front of her and blocked her path to reach to Genji. Mercy looked up at the tall and muscular figure. Her eyes widened in horror as she recognize the person blocking her path. It was Doomfist, Talon’s powerful frontline fighter.

Doomfist stared down at Mercy with his dark and cold eyes, he pulled his cybernetic arm back, ready to strike her down with his gauntlet fist. But before Doomfist could strike her, a metal hook grabbed her from behind and pulled her away fast to avoid getting hit by Doomfist. Mercy yelped as the hook pulled her away fast from Doomfist, a strong massive arm grabbed and steady her onto her feet. Mercy looked up to see it was Roadhog that saved her with his hook. Roadhog looked down at her and unwrapped his large arm from around her as he gently placed her behind him, shielding her from Doomfist. Doomfist smiled evilly at Roadhog, “You seem like a worthy opponent to fight Roadhog. Yes I know who you are. Talon knows about you two, we wanted to hire you and your friend for some time but it seems Overwatch already hired you two, which is a shame.” He said as he flexed his hand.  
Mercy stood behind Roadhog in fear, she knew who Doomfist was. She remembered Winston beaten Doomfist a while ago, and she heard few weeks ago he escaped prison. He was a very powerful man, enough to take down even Tracer and Genji, who were no match for him. They fought him the last time before he was locked up. “Roadhog we need to get Genji and the rest of the team out of here were no match against him.” Mercy informed roadhog as she look up at him but he seemed he was ignoring her as he took a step forward. “Roadhog! What are you doing?! We got to get Genji and go!” Mercy shouted at him to stop. Roadhog glanced back at her and at Doomfist. He sense this man was very dangerous, “Get your ninja friend and run from here.” Roadhog grunted at her as he ran towards Doomfist. “Roadhog NO!” Mercy screamed at him to stop, knowing he was no match against Doomfist.

Roadhog ran towards him and threw his hook at him, “Come here!” He grunted loudly. Doomfist easily dodged Roadhog’s hook coming towards him,he charged at Roadhog and punched him in the stomach hard, his body hitting the back of the building wall. Roadhog grunted in pain. He tried to ignore the pain and tried to aim his scrap gun at him, but before he could fire but Doomfist easily used an uppercut punch to Roadhog’s face, causing him to fall on the ground on his back. “Roadhog!” Mercy screams in horror as she ran towards them. Roadhog groaned in a lot of pain as he tried to grab his scrap gun, but Doomfist stepped on Roadhog hand hard, preventing him from reaching his gun. Doomfist grabbed Roadhog’s face as he lifted him off the ground easily, “Pathetic. I thought you’d be stronger than that, and here I was hoping for a good fight.” He said to Roadhog as he was still lifting his face off the ground. Seeing Roadhog struggling, Doomfist grinned evilly and crushed Roadhog’s pig gas mask a little with his hand, “You're nothing but a fat pathetic weakling. I’m going to end your pitiful life junker. You're nothing but a useless pig now.” He taunted him more as he tried crushing his head and mask with his bare hand. “NO!” Mercy screamed at him, firing her pistol. Doomfist felt Mercy’s gun firing at him, but his powerful body prevented the pistol bullets from doing any damage to him. He turned his head around slightly and scoffed at her as she was trying to save her friend. “You’re starting to annoy me little women.” He scowled at her as he tossed Roadhog on the ground hard. Mercy tried to keep firing at him but Doomfist was slowly walking towards her, unaffected by her gun. “That’s enough woman. You can’t save your fat pig friend. You can’t help anyone, you’re going to die here.” Doomfist told her as he was getting closer to her. Mercy was shaking in fear as she realized she stood no chance against this powerful man, but she stood her ground as she was not going to run away. She try kept firing at him, hoping that someone would save Genji and Roadhog. Doomfist grabbed Mercy by the throat and held her in the air by her throat, strangling her. Mercy chokes and struggles to breathe. Roadhog opened his eyes weakly, only to see Doomfist strangling her, “Mercy..!” Roadhog grunted her name out weakly.

Roadhog weakly got up on his knees then feet. He grabbed his hook and threw it at Doomfist again. The hook grabbed him by the arm, Doomfist turned his head and glared at Roadhog. Roadhog quickly pulled the hook, and Doomfist, towards him. He then punched Doomfist straight in his face. Doomfist grunted in pain as he dropped Mercy on the ground. She gasped for air and coughed as she tried to get the air back into her lungs. Roadhog rushed to Mercy’s side and gently placed his large hand on her back. She looked up at him and smiled weakly as he had saved her life. Doomfist growled in annoyance and jumped back up on his feet, glaring at them, “You’re going to pay for that you fat pig!” He growled as he flexed his fist. Roadhog placed himself in front of Mercy, guarding her from Doomfist. Doomfist pulled his arm back, getting ready to strike the large junker. But before he was about to punch him, Doomfist caught a glimpse of something coming towards him. He quickly tried to shield himself with his arms, but a mine bomb was thrown at him making him step back and grunt. “This bomb’s for you!” Someone with a high pitched voice yelled at him. Roadhog and Mercy both turned around to see Junkrat on top of a ruined blinding with a big crazy smile on his face giving mercy and roadhog a big thumbs up. Doomfist glared at him and was about to charge at Junkrat, “Freeze! Don’t move!” someone with a female voice shouted at him, making Doomfist stop charging at Junkrat. Doomfist turned around and saw a little blue robot drone hovering near him as it was letting out a small blizzard of ice around him, freezing him solid. “Good job Snowball!” Mei called her little robot friend with a smile and waving at him. Snowball’s face emote turned happy and hovered back to Mei’s side nudging her. “Oh thank heavens.” Mercy sighed out in relief, grateful that Junkrat and Mei had came just in time to save her and Roadhog. “Looks like we came just in the nick of time!” said a voice shouting behind them. Mercy and Roadhog turned around, seeing McCree and Hanzo running towards them. Mercy smiled at them, happy that her teammates were all right and arrived in time to help them. Remembering about Genji, Mercy quickly ran to his side and quickly healed him with her staff, ”Thank you Angela.” Genji thanked her weakly as Hanzo helped his brother up. 

“Come on, let's quickly get out of this area and help the others out.” McCree told everyone. Suddenly, Mei heard a clicking noise behind her. She turned around, but her eyes widened in horror as she saw Doomfist was breaking free from his ice prison. Mei quickly tried to ice him again with her ice blaster gun, but before she could fire at him, Doomfist easily broke free at her ice prison and grabbed her by the head, making her body stay still in fear as she stared up at him in horror. “You stupid woman! Do you honestly think your little ice could defeat me?!” Doomfist scowled at her angrily. Everyone turns around in horror seeing Mei caught in Doomfist hand. “Mei! Let go of her you drongo!!” Junkrat screamed in anger as he ran towards them wanting to save Mei while getting ready to fire his grenade at him. Doomfist threw Mei at Junkrat hard, making them both hit the ground. Hanzo, Genji and McCree tried to fire their weapons at him, but Doomfist glared at them as he jumped in the air high and yelled: “Try and dodge this! Meteor Strike!” As he crashed his fist into the ground with incredible power, everyone couldn’t dodge nor run away in time as Doomfist use his Meteor Strike on them. They were all thrown with force, landing on the ground. 

Mercy groaned in a lot of pain as she weakly opened her eyes. She gasped in horror and shock as she can see her teammates were very badly hurt and injured on the ground because of Doomfist’s Meteor Strike. “No…everyone…!” Mercy spoke out weakly as she try to get up, but her body couldn’t move because of Doomfist’s attack had badly weakened her. Doomfist glance around at the Overwatch agents fallen and defeated by his attack, “Tch pathetic. I thought the Overwatch agents were stronger than this. How disappointing.” He spoke out, unimpressed. Doomfist pressed into his ear headset, talking to his comrades, “I finished the battle against these Overwatch agents. They didn’t even put up a good fight. Where are the rest of the Overwatch agents? Have you located them yet Sombra?” Doomfist asked in his headset. “I located them, they’re not far from where you are. There are a few of them trying to save the citizens there near the west side of the city. That big monkey that defeated you before is leading the rest of the Overwatch agents. You better hurry and get over there.” A female voice with an Mexican accent told him. Doomfist tightened his fist in anger as he remembered that gorilla Winston had beaten him in his last battle before he was locked away in prison. “Understood. I’m heading over there now.” Doomfist replied back to Sombra through his headset. 

Doomfist walked off, heading towards the other Overwatch agents. Upon hearing Doomfist’s conversation on the headset, Mercy’s eyes widened in horror as she knew she had to do something. She couldn't let Doomfist get to Winston and the others, who were trying to save the citizens. But she knew her main priority was to heal and assist the wounded in her team. Mercy weakly tried to get up and onto her feet and try to steady her balance as she grabs her healing staff. She weakly walked towards McCree, Genji and Hanzo first, and healed them with her healing staff. After healing them, she quickly kneeled down and healed Junkrat. Junkrat groaned in pain as he was wounded badly, “Urgh…Doc...don’t worry about me! Heal Snowflake first! Look at her! She’s more badly wounded!” Junkrat snapped at the her worriedly as he had Mei in his arms. She was out unconscious and had her head rested against his bare chest with her little robot Snowball in her arms. “It’s alright Junkrat. She’s just unconscious, she'll be okay. I’ll heal her after I heal you first.” Mercy reassured him. Junkrat shook his head angrily at her “No Doc! Heal Mei! Don’t worry about me, heal me later! Just help her already Sheila!” Junkrat snapped and pointed his finger at Mei’s forehead, showing to Mercy that it was bleeding. “Don’t raise your voice at her Junkrat. Angela’s trying to help us all here. She’s doing the best she can.” Genji spoke up, telling Junkrat off.“Shut the hell up ninja bot! I didn’t ask for your opinion!” Junkrat shouted at Genji. “Enough! Junkrat, Mei is fine! It’s just a little cut on her forehead, it’s not life threatening. Please let me finish healing you, and then I’ll heal Mei. Please be patient. The quicker I heal you, the faster I can heal Mei.” Mercy reassured him sternly. Junkrat huffed, annoyed, and let Mercy carry on finishing healing him. 

Mercy finished healing Junkrat and went over to Mei, healing her body and the cuts on her forehead with her staff. After finishing healing Mei, she slowly came around and slowly opened her eyes weakly at Mercy, “There... she's coming around now Junkrat. I told you she’d be okay. Just let her rest her head on you until she feels ready to move around.” Mercy told him with a worn out smile. She quickly went over to Roadhog and kneeled at his side as he was sat down with his back leaning against the wall. Roadhog watched her weakly as she was healing him with her staff. Suddenly, Roadhog started coughing violently, having his hand over his mask and leaning forward as he coughed very hard, being in the midst of another coughing fit. Seeing the blood coming out of his mask, Mercy got up and stopped healing his body with her staff and started to rub his large back. “It’s okay, stay calm Roadhog. Slow and deep breaths...deep breaths….stay up straight.” Mercy reassured him gently. “Oi Roadie! You alright there mate? Hey Doc is he okay?” Junkrat asked her with a little bit of worry in his voice. “He’ll be okay, he’s just having another coughing f—” Mercy stopped talking as she was suddenly interrupted, as she felt something shaking around her. Mercy and everyone else looked up at the tall buildings around them, they were crushing and crumbling down. They were badly damaged by Doomfist’s Meteor Strike early on, and the tall buildings couldn’t hold it anymore and were starting to crumble down towards them. 

Everyone quickly got up and tried to run from the buildings crumbling down on them. Junkrat gave Mei a piggy back ride since he couldn’t carry due to his prosthetic arm was broken by Doomfist’s Meteor Strike. As Junkrat was giving Mei a piggy back ride,Mercy grabbed Roadhog’s massive arm as she tried to help him up onto his feet as he continued to cough violently still. “Come on, we got to go now!” She said to him in a hurry. The giant rocks were crumbling down fast, Roadhog and Mercy tried to run as fast as they could before the buildings collapse on them, but a small giant rock landed behind Mercy and hit her on the ground hard. Roadhog turned around and saw Mercy’s ankle stuck under the rock. She struggled to pull her ankle free, she panicked and tried to push the big rock off her ankle, but it was no use it was too heavy to push off. Roadhog easy picked the rock up and threw it away. Roadhog looked down at Mercy’s ankle. It was badly bleeding and looked like it was broken. He knew Mercy wouldn’t be able to run in her condition like this. Knowing what to do, Roadhog picked up Mercy in his large arms and carried her as he tried to run as fast as he could, trying to get out of the area before the entire building lands on them. Suddenly, a massive noise above them caught Roadhog’s attention. His eyes widened in shock as the tall tower was falling down towards them. Mercy’s eyes widen in horror, seeing the tower coming down at them. Roadhog looked down at Mercy, he quickly threw her with all his might so she wouldn’t get crush by the tower. Mercy hit the ground hard and slowly lifted her head up. Her eyes widened in shock seeing the tower crashing and crumbling down on top of Roadhog. “ROADHOG NO!” Mercy yelled in horror as the building crumbled down on him as dust blinded her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

After the dust settled down for a minute and everyone could see, Mercy weakly got to her knees and tried to ignore the strong pain in her broken ankle as she crawled on top of the rubble from the crumbled building, “Roadhog!” She shouted for him in worry and panic as she tried to grab and pull the rubble away, trying to find him. McCree, Genji, Hanzo, Junkrat and Mei rushed to where Mercy was. “Angela what you doing?” McCree asked her. “Roadhog! Roadhog is under here! We gotta help him and get him out of there!” She told them with panic in her voice. “Wait, Hog’s under all this?! Shit! Hold on mate we’re coming!” Junkrat shouted in panic as he tried to help Mercy. ” Come on everyone! We gotta rescue him!” Mei said as she helped Junkrat and Mercy too. Everyone else helped and joined in to try and rescue Roadhog. As they grabbed and pulled each rock out of the rubble, Mercy’s mind was racing with panic and worry as she prayed and hoped Roadhog wasn’t dead and was still alive under this rubble. He’s got to be alive.. She thought. “Come on everyone! Keep trying, we gotta find him!” She said out loud to everyone in worry. 

After a few minutes of trying to pull the rocks out of the rubble, Mercy’s arms were getting weak and tired, but she refused to give up. She wasn’t going to stop until she found him because she knew she couldn't give up now. “Please be alright please, please.” She thought to herself with worry. “Wait! Over here I think I found him!” McCree’s voice spoke up. Everyone stopped and went to him. McCree pointed to an area he was pulling the rocks out from. Mercy and Mei gasped in shock as they could see Roadhog’s large hand poking out of the rubble. “Quick, pull him out now!” Mercy ordered everyone. Hanzo, McCree, Junkrat and Genji pulled Roadhog out of the rubble by grabbing his large arm, while Mercy and Mei were trying to push the rocks off of him. While pulling Roadhog out of the rubble, it took them a minute or two to finally free him as he was very heavy. Mercy quickly rushed over to him, ignoring the pain in her broken ankle as she kneeled by Roadhog's side, feeling thankful they found him. “Roadhog can you hear me? Roadhog!” Mercy asked him in worry. No response was coming from him. Mercy looked at him as he was badly bruised all over and there were some big cuts and open wounds all over his body. “Oi Doc is he okay? He’s not dead is he?!” Junkrat asked her in worry for his friend. Mercy pressed her two fingers on the side of his neck, checking for a pulse. She waited and could feel a heartbeat, but it was very faint. “He’s alive! I can feel his heart pulse, but it’s very faint though….” She told him as she was looking for her healing staff, but she couldn’t find it. “Oh no…” She thought out loud, remembering she must’ve of drop it when Roadhog carried her when she broke her ankle. She knew she couldn't heal the serious wounds on him without her Caduceus Staff. “Does anyone have a first aid kit on them?” She asked her teammates with bit of worry in her voice. “Yes I do, here you go Mercy!” Mei handed her a small first aid kit bag as she got it out of the brown bag around her waist. 

Mercy thanked Mei and kneeled back down to Roadhog's side. She looked at him sadly as he was out unconscious. mercy felt guilty inside of her as her mind was telling her that it was her fault he nearly died and got himself badly hurt trying to protect and save her from the collapsing building. It was all because she broken her ankle and slowed Roadhog down. Mercy tried to ignore the guilt inside of her as she looked through the small first aid kit bag, trying to find the antiseptic, “Can you help him Doc without that healing staff thingy of yours?” Junkrat asked her with bit of worry. Mercy gave him a weak smile. “I'm still a doctor Junkrat, even without my Caduceus Staff, I can still try everything I can to help Roadhog.” She said, trying her best to reassure him. “Don’t worry Jamison, Mercy is the best medic I ever knew. She'll heal Roadhog, just let do what she needs to do.” Mei reassured Junkrat as she put her hand on his arm with a smile. He smiled back at her weakly, “I hope so, thanks Snowflake.” “Do you need any help Mercy?” Mei asked. Mercy shook her head at her. “No not yet. I’ll call for you if I do but thank you Mei.” Mercy told her politely as she found the antiseptic and a cloth.

Mercy dampened the cloth with the antiseptic and cleaned Roadhog's cuts and wounds. After cleaning his wounds, she took a thread and a needle out of the bag and quickly but carefully, stitched together his injuries to stop the bleeding. Mercy wiped her forehead weakly and saw Roadhog’s mask. It was badly damaged on the left side. She guessed it must’ve gotten crushed under the rubble he was under. Mercy noticed blood coming out of the left side of his mask, and worried that he might have big wound on his face or forehead. Mercy reached her hand to touch his mask, but hesitated and stopped. She remembered her promise to him to never take his mask off, because she knew Roadhog would be offended or angry with her if she removes his mask because she promised not to. Mei noticed her friend had stopped helping Roadhog, so she sat down next to Mercy and looked at her with concern. “Mercy? Is everything okay?” She asked her friend in worry. “I…I can’t take his mask off…” Mercy told her friend. “Why? Mercy, he's bleeding a lot from his mask, you got to!” Mei tried to persuade her friend. “I made a promise to him to never take his mask off. I have to respect my teammates and my patient’s wishes.” Mercy told Mei as she looked at her and remembered Roadhog’s anger two months ago during the health check. “Mercy, I know you respect and never break everyone’s promises, but you got to help Roadhog. He needs healing now! Look at him, his face could be badly hurt or worse. I’m sure he will understand why you had to take his mask off, he might not get angry at you. “ Mei reassured her gently. Mercy sighed heavily, realizing her friend was right. She needed to heal Roadhog’s face. She is a doctor after all, it’s her job to help and heal those that need it. “Your right Mei. I’m sorry, um...Junkrat, could you come over here please?” She called him over. Junkrat got up and kneeled next to her. “Yeah doc? What do you need mate?” He asked. “Do you know how to take Roadhog’s mask off? Like have you ever seen him take his mask off? I need to know just in case I undo his mask wrong. I don’t want to damage his mask just in case.” She told him. “Oh okay, yeah, just undo the straps behind his head and pull it off. I only seen his face once. He normally turns around to take his mask off, and only to go to bed.” He explained to her. Mercy nodded at him, “Okay, thank you. Mei can you carefully lift his head up for me as I undo the straps?” She asked. Mei nodded at her and carefully lifted Roadhog’s head up as gently as she could. She asked Junkrat. But she could see his prosthetic arm was broken and doubted he could do it carefully with one hand. Mercy gently undid the straps behind his head and inhaled softly, I’m so sorry Roadhog. But I have to help you. Please forgive me... She thought to herself sadly as she slowly removed Roadhog’s mask from his face.

As Mercy removed Roadhog’s gas mask, she stared at his face. He had loads of old scars around his face, one across the nose, one down from his chin and a big one on his right cheek. She could see an old burnt wound on his left cheek, he had a grey stubble hair and eyebrows. What caught Mercy’s attention was Roadhog’s mouth, it had a pig tusk on the bottom. Mercy smiled sadly at him as she stroked the right side of his face gently. Is this why he hide his face, because he has a pig tusk, an old burnt mark and deep scars? She thought to herself.  
Mercy snapped out of her thoughts and could see that the bleeding on his forehead as well as on his left side was pretty bad. Mercy took another cloth and dampened it with antiseptic and cleaned the big cut on his forehead. After cleaning the wounds, she took a bandage out of the bag and placed it over the cut to stop the bleeding. Mercy picked up Roadhog's mask as Mei held his head up. Mercy glanced at his face for the last time and gently placed the mask back on him and put the straps around his head as Mei gently laid Roadhog's head back on the floor. “Is he going to be alright now Doc?” Junkrat spoke up and asked Mercy. “Yes, he should be fine. He is still unconscious though, but he should be alright.” Mercy smiled tiredly at Junkrat. She looked at the rest of the team, “You guys should go and help Winston and the others against Doomfist. I’ll stay here and keep an eye on Roadhog until he wakes up. I can’t leave him like this, he’ll be an easy target if he’s alone.” Mercy told them as she looked back at Roadhog. “Angela, we can’t leave you here alone here! What if some of Talon’s soldiers find you? You’d be out numbered!” McCree spoke up in worry for her. “I can take care of myself McCree. Don’t worry.” Mercy tried to reassure him. “I’ll stay with Mercy, you guys go on ahead. I’ll look after Roadhog with her.” Mei spoke up and smiled at her teammates to reassure them. “Hey you’re not staying with the Doc and Hog here on your own Snowflake! I’ll stay here too. Besides…I…uh…can’t really shoot my grenades with a broken arm anyways…hehe…” Junkrat said sheepishly as he raised the broken prosthetic arm. “Okay, we’ll go on ahead and help the others against Doomfist. If anything goes wrong, just contact us and we will be back here as fast as we can.” Genji told them as he, Hanzo and McCree ran off to help the other agents. 

After nearly an hour had passed watching over and waiting for Roadhog to wake up, Mercy sat near him, watching over him while Junkrat and Mei sat next to each other with their backs against the rubble. “I hope Roadhog be okay when he wakes up. I can’t believe he survived under all that rubble. He’s very lucky.” Mei spoke to Junkrat as her eyes glanced at where Mercy and Roadhog were. “Heh, nothing can keep Roadhog down Snowflake. He’s a tough old hog, he-ll be alright.” Junkrat reassured her with a wink as he tinkered his prosthetic arm with a screwdriver, tying to fix it. Mei smiled at him weakly as she looked down at her little robot friend Snowball as he was sleeping in her arms. Mei glanced at Junkrat trying to fix his prosthetic and noticed he was struggling a little, “Do you want me to help you with that Junkrat?” She asked. He grinned at her weakly, “Nah it’s okay Snowflake. Look it's finished! See?” He said as he lifted his arm and showed her with pride, but the prosthetic hand was the other way around and didn’t look right. Mei tries not to laugh as she covered her mouth with her hands as she was giggling, “Sorry, sorry, sorry! Hehe I'm sorry!” She apologized to him as she failed to restrain her laugh. Junkrat noticed Mei was trying not to laugh at his prosthetic hand. Junkrat chuckled sheepishly and try not to blush, embarrassed. “ Heh…I guess I need to fix it more eh?” He said with a chuckle. Mei shook her head at him and gently held his prosthetic arm for him, “Here, let me help you fix that.” She said as she took the screwdriver off him and tried to fix the prosthetic arm for him. Junkrat chuckled and watched Mei fix his prosthetic arm for him properly. Mercy was glancing at Junkrat and Mei. She smiled softly to herself as she felt that Mei and Junkrat were slowly falling for each other as their friendship was improving. It was obvious Junkrat really fancied the short climatologist.  
Mercy sighed as she glanced back at Roadhog, feeling a little worried about him, but at the same time she felt guilt inside of her, like it was all her fault that he got badly hurt trying to help and save her. Mercy tried to ignore the guilty feelings and thoughts as she gently rubbed Roadhog’s big chest with sadness in her eyes, “I’m…I’m so sorry Roadhog. It’s all my fault. You got hurt because of me….I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me. I’m so very sorry.” She told him with sadness in her voice as she tried to hold back the tears in her blue eyes. Roadhog's fingers twitched a little as he was dreaming deep into his unconscious state.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny roadhog wife was inspired from my friend OC character called juile <3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_unlimited/pseuds/trash_unlimited please read her fanfics her OCS chacaters are amazing she deserves more likes and viewers <3

Deep into Roadhog's mind, he was dreaming about his past before the omnic fusion core exploded, back then when he had normal life. Back then, when he was Mako Rutledge.

Deep in the Outback was a small little farm. There was a young woman with dark hair holding a baby in her arms as they were making a fuss of the pigs in the pen. The young women turned around and saw a motorbike coming towards them, she smiled as she recognised the biker. The biker turned his motorbike off and put it on a stand while taking his black helmet off, it was a young Mako in his mid-twenties. He had dark medium-sized hair and a normal healthy looking face with dark brown eyes. He smiled at the woman. “Hey Jenny, sorry I took so long, I had to fill up on petrol on the way back.” He said to her as he kissed her forehead and the baby’s. “Hey sweetheart, look what Daddy got for you!” He smiled at her as he had something behind his back, Mako showed his daughter and handed her a cute Pachimari plush toy for her. The baby giggled cutely and hugged the plush toy. Jenny shook her head at him, “Hehe…..Mako...you promised you wouldn’t buy more plush toys for a bit! They cost a lot of money you know, we need to pay for the pig’s food and the grocery shopping.” She said with a soft smile. “Aw come on Jenny, it’s just plush toy, you know how cute they are. I just had to buy them for her, you know she loves them.” He grinned as he ruffled his daughter's hair gently. Jenny sighed at him a little, “I think you like them more than our daughter does.” She told him. Mako grinned at her and faked a cute voice as he picked up the plush toy, “Aww don’t be mad Jenny! Pachimaris are cute! You know you love them too!” Jenny rolled her eyes at him and gently elbowed his shoulder playfully and gave the plush toy back to their daughter. “Alright hehe...but don’t buy anymore for a bit, they're not cheap you know. Oh! You need to feed the pigs, they're getting grumpy again. I fed them early on and refilled their water.” She informed him as she was glancing at the pigs and back at him. “Alright, I’ll feed them now.” He said as he playfully spanked her ass. She yelped in surprise and grinned at him,”Oi! Don’t do that, not in front of this little one here! Heh...you pig.” She said as she rubbed his belly gently. “You’re gaining more weight.” She said as she looked up at him. Mako looked down at his belly, also he noticing he was gaining more and more weight. He knew he born chubby, even as a kid he was chubby. But he noticed he was eating more and getting more chubbier. “I guess I need to cut down on my food a bit…heh.” He rubbed her head sheepishly. Jenny kissed the side of his face, “Even if you do gain more weight, I always still love you. Even if you end up like a real pig.” She chuckled. Mako grinned at her,”Oi, watch it you! Otherwise I’ll drag you into with the pig pen with me!” He joked to her as wrapped his large arm around her gently and playful bit her neck as she screamed. “Hey careful! I might drop the baby! Hehe.” She reminded him as their daughter was still playing with the plush toy in Jenny’s arm. “Go and feed the pigs you.” She smiled at him and at their daughter in her arms. Mako nodded, but turned around and saw a dirty small van coming towards them, “Yeah, I will after serving another customer.” He said as he walked towards the small dirty van.

A woman in her mid thirties came out of the dirty van. She had short blonde messy hair with a tank top and dark jeans, she also had skull tattoo on her arm. Next to her coming out of the van was her son, he had freckles and blonde hair, he looked around five years old, “Hey Mrs. Fawkes, come for the usual?”Mako asked her. Mrs. Fawkes looked at him as she lit a cigarette in her mouth and nodded at him, “G’day Mako, yeah I'm just come for some hay and straw. Thanks mate.” She said to him as she glanced at her son walking towards the pig’s pen. “Coming right up.” Mako smiled briefly at her as went in the shed to get some for her. “How’s everything? The wife and baby, you all holding up okay?” She asked him as he brought out the hay and straw for her. “Yeah, we're doing fine thanks. Not getting a lot of sleep, the little one cries most of the night but we’re alright.” Mako smiled at her as he placed the hay and straw in the van for her. Mrs. Fawkes nodded and took a huff from her cigarette, “Good, good. Hey did you read the newspaper today? About the onmics?” She asked him as she leaned her back against her van. Mako frowned at her, “No I haven’t why? What about it?” He asked. “The government is giving those bots an omnium factory, hoping for long-term peace bullshit. It’s a fucking joke!” She told him in disgust. “What?” Mako asked her in anger. “It’s true mate, look.” She said as she went in her van and handed him the newspaper. Mako grabbed the newspaper and read the front cover and pages about it, “They want to give our land to the machines?! Is this a joke?” He asked in anger. Mrs.Fawkes shook her head and took another huff from her cigarette, “Wish it was mate. That why I'm joining The Australian Liberation Front, I heard they're planning to attack those bot’s fusion core tonight. I would gladly help to wreck the bots, but I can’t leave my little one alone. I'm afraid I have to stay out of this for now. “ She said to him as she leaned her back against the van again. “Yeah I join last week. My mate Bruce said I should join up just in case the government did join those bot’s side. I can’t believe this is happening…what are me and my family supposed to do if these bots take over our lands? We need this farm, it’s our home and my job! I’m not letting these bots take that away all from me!” Mako said as he raised his voice in anger. Mrs. Fakwes put out her cigarette on the ground with her boot, “Well like I said mate, I would wreck those bots gladly but I can’t leave—Oi! Jamison get down from there!” She raised her voice to her son as he was walking on top of the pig pen.

Mako and Mrs. Fawkes rushed to the pigpen as the little boy was trying to jog on the wooden fence, but he fell inside the pig pen. Mako climbed over and picked up the little boy and carried him out with one hand, “Oi, let go of me!” said the little boy as Mako placed him down. “Don’t climb on the pigpen. You could’ve hurt yourself.” Mako told the boy off with a stern voice. The little boy stuck his tongue at him rudely, but Mrs. Fawkes slapped behind her son’s head, telling him off. “Sorry Mako mate, I better take this little troublemaker home. Thanks for the hay and straw, that should keep the hens warm at night. See ya mate.” Mrs. Fawkes waved her hand goodbye as her and her son both climbed in the van and drive away from the farm.

Mako sighed heavily as he went inside the pig pen, feeding the pigs with there food. He sighed as he sat down on the ground and grabbed the newspaper and from behind his trousers. Staring at the newspaper, Mako ripped it up in anger and bury his face in his hands. One of the little baby pigs sniffed the shredded up newspaper and waddled to Mako, nuzzling his boot and sensing his stress. Mako moved his hand away from his face and picked up the little baby pig. He scratched the little pig’s chin gently with his large finger, “What am I going to do little one?” He asked himself and to the little pig unsure. The little pig snorted at him as Mako scratched its ear very gently and pet the pig more. Jenny climbed over the pig pen and walked towards Mako, “Well the little one all tucked up for bed. She’s fast asleep and cuddled up to that plushie toy you gave her. Hehe...I think she really loves that toy—Mako?” She spoke, a little worried seeing Mako petting the pig and looked distracted. “Mako? Hey, is everything okay?” She asked with concern in her voice as she sat down beside him.  
Mako glanced at his wife as he placed the baby pig down on the ground. It waddled off back to the mother pig. “Nothing. Just having five minute break.” He lied to her, not wanted to worry her. Jenny noticed the torn up newspaper on the ground. She sighed and rest her hand gently on his large arm, “Mako, what’s the matter? Is…this about the government giving the omnics our land? I know all about it. I heard it on the radio as I put our daughter to bed.” She told him gently as she kept her hand on his arm. Mako looked at his wife, he knew he couldn’t lie to her about this. Mako knew Jenny is a smart and clever woman, she could easily pick things up when something was wrong. Ever since he first met her, he fell in love with her. She was working as a waitress at a bar that he and friends use to hang out and drink at. He remembered seeing her working there, even though she hated her job and he could tell she was unhappy working in a bar. He remembered he would stay at the bar a little longer to cheer her up and talk to her. After months of talking to her, Mako finally had the courage to ask her out and ever since then, they were in deeply in love and not long after they married and soon she became pregnant and they had a child together. Mako loved Jenny so much, she was kind, a little shy, caring, beautiful and the most wonderful person he ever met. Jenny and his daughter meant the whole world to him.

“I can’t let those bots take our land. We live here Jenny, if they take over our land we won’t have a home or a job no more. What kind of life would our daughter and us have?” He asked her. Jenny sighed and gently rested her hand against his cheek. “Mako, everything will turn out okay. I’m not happy either about the government giving those bots our land, but I'm sure everything will turn out okay. Please don’t worry or stress over about it okay?” She reassured him gently as she kissed the side of his cheek. Mako sighed a little, “ I know but…this is our home. We both love working with the pigs and living free out here, it’s like it going to be all taken away from us…”He told as he glanced at her. Jenny tried to give him a reassuring smile, “Well if anything goes south, I could ask my mother if she can lend me the money to find somewhere else to live.” She said, a little unsure. Mako snorted, “You know your mother hates my guts. She didn’t even came to our wedding nor bother to see our daughter when she was born. Hell, she didn’t even want to know she got a granddaughter! Miserable bitch.” He told her with a little bit of anger in his voice.

Jenny’s mother didn’t really love or care for Jenny, which made Mako angry. When she was dating Mako, her mother looked down at him and didn’t like Mako dating her daughter. Sometimes she insulted so rudely Mako in front of her daughter, calling him a “fat bastard” or “dumb pig” or “oh it’s that fat man working on that dirty pig farm”. She never came to their wedding nor spoke to Jenny, since she told her that she had completely disowned her own daughter. Mako hated Jenny’s mother. “I wouldn’t even fucking bother Jenny, your mom is a bitch. She doesn’t give a damn about us. I doubt she ever would help us. Look, I’ll ask my uncle to borrow money if anything does go south…” Mako said a little sadly. Mako never knew his dad, he always lived with his mum working with the pigs, but she died years ago when he was a teenager. His uncle raised him and was the only relative he had left. Jenny smiled gently at him and kissed his lips. “Everything will be okay Mako, I promise. Hey im making your favourite steak with chips and salad on the side, your favourite!” She winked at him. Mako chuckled and kissed her lips, “You know what I love to eat. You really do make this boar happy heh. Maybe I should have a pig tattoo on my belly since I’m gaining more weight, what do you think?” He joked to her. Jenny shook her head at him but chuckled a little. “Do you want me to help you make the food? I don’t mind.” He asked. Jenny shook her head at him, “Nah that's alright, you don’t have to, it’s fine. But I would like you to feed the birds since they're waiting for you to feed them.” She pointed her finger at the wooden fence as. Five little orange birds were waiting to be fed since they came over every day wanting food. “Alright, alright, I’ll feed them. Otherwise if I don’t, they’ll follow me around all day until I do feed them haha.” He laugh a little. 

Mako suddenly felt something vibrating in his jeans pocket. He pulled his phone out and frowned a little as he read the message. It was text message from one of his friends called Johnny. Mako read the whole text which which said: “Oi mate, we’re going to attack those damn bots tonight. Please come mate we need more people. Meet me and the others near the petrol station tonight.” Mako frowned more as he finished reading the text message. Jenny notice the change of behaviour, “Mako? Is everything alright? Who was that?” She asked him with a bit of concern. “Huh? Oh nothing…it was just Johnny. He wants me and the others to meet him at the bar tonight for a drink like old the old times, that’s all.” He quickly lied and tried to reassure her to not worry. “Oh okay. Do you want me to put your food in the oven for you later when you come back?” She asked. Mako shook his head, “No no that’s fine. I’ll get something to eat while i'm down there. You and Charlotte enjoy your meal without me. I might be back very late since i'm drinking anyways.” He told her. Jenny sighed a little, “Okay well….I guess me and Charlotte will have salad tonight. Just don’t get too drunk alright? Please travel home safe okay?” She told him with concern. Mako smiled at her and kissed her lips. “I’ll be fine! Don’t worry about me. I’ll get home safely no worries. Everything will be fine Jenny.” Mako reassured her with a fake smile. Jenny smiled at him as she got up and climbed over the pig fence and went back into the house. Mako stared at the text message for few long minutes and then he stared at the distance, deciding that he would attack the Omnium factory tonight. For his family and for his land.

Unknown to Mako, that day when he and his group of Australian Liberation Front rebels attacked the onimc’s omnium core that night, it caused a terrible explosion that destroyed the facility and irradiated the region and the Outback with twisted metal and wreckage for kilometres around. Mako lost his child and wife that day, and he was changed forever as a different man. His face was badly scarred and mutated by the explosion and the radiation effects afterwards. His family and home were forever gone. The man Mako was no more. He was now Roadhog.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last final chapter. Again I want to thank my dear friend @trashunlimited http://trashunlimited.tumblr.com/ I thank you so very much my friend *hugs you so tight* thank you so mega much <3 please go read her fanfics on https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_unlimited/pseuds/trash_unlimited Please give her likes and post postive feedback on her fanfics please she really deserves it <3

Roadhog opened his eyes very weakly as he slowly came around and woke up. His eyes glanced around weakly where he was. The light in the ceiling was well lit and bright. He noticed he was in a room as the walls were bright white. His eyes glanced down as he realized he was laid down on a bed with a white blanket on top of his chest. Realizing he was in the Medic Bay Infirmary back at the Overwatch base in Watchpoint Gibraltar  
Roadhog slowly tried to get up, but he groaned in pain as his whole body ached and hurt, he groans more as he laid back down as it was too painful to get up and out of bed. Roadhog's eyes quickly glanced at the door as he could hear someone coming in. The door opened and Roadhog recognized the person coming in the infirmary, it was Mercy. She noticed Roadhog was awake as she could see him move his position from how he laid while unconscious, “Oh Roadhog! Good morning! It’s so good to see you awake.” She said with a smile as she pulled up a white chair and sat beside his bed with a clipboard in her arm. “How are you feeling?” She asked him. Roadhog's eyes glanced at her and he rested his head back on the pillow, “Like shit. How long have I been out?” He asked, remembering the rubble crashing down on him and guessed he’d been out unconscious. “About a day. It’s a real big miracle you’re still alive! You're very lucky Roadhog, most normal people would have died being crushed by giant rocks from a building. You were out for some time, I had to stay and keep an eye on you until the other team came back. Winston and Captain Morrison managed to defeat Doomfist but he and Talon got away… but after the fight they called Zarya to bring to the shuttle ship to pick us up and the others.” Mercy explained to him. 

Roadhog groaned to himself, he couldn’t believe he’d out cold while the fighting was still going on.”Junkrat and Mei stayed with me as you were out unconscious, Junkrat was really worried about you. I was too and so was everyone else. While we brought you back here to the infirmary, everyone got you get well soon cards and presents for you to wake up soon.” Mercy smiled at him as she stared at the little table next to Roadhog's bed. Roadhog glanced to his left side and could see the get well soon cards and the presents for him, there was few cards and presents for him, which were Pachmarhi plushies that he liked. Roadhog was quite surprised at how many cards and presents he had from the Overwatch members. He didn’t think that anyone really cared or liked him. Roadhog pick up one of the pachimari plushies on the table and held it in his large hands. Mercy smiled at him softly, thinking it was kinda of cute that a dangerous criminal loves those cute plushies, “They're cute aren’t they? I uh…I got you something too actually.” She said to him as she quickly got up and went to her office, and came back out with a pig plushie toy in her hand. She handed it to him as he placed the Pachmarhi on his bed as he gently held the pig plushie in his large hand and stared at the cute pig plush toy, he thought it was very cute. 

“I thought you might like it since Junkrat said that you love pigs. I…thank you for saving my life Roadhog, thank you. But…you shouldn’t risk your life to save me. You could’ve died.” She told him as she looked down at her shoes, remembering the guilt and fear of losing him as the building crumbled down on them. Roadhog glanced at Mercy and placed the pig plush on his large belly. He didn’t know why he threw Mercy out of the way before the building crumble on them both he guessed he just wanted mercy to stay safe and not get hurt it was the only thing roadhog could think of and remembered in that moment. Mercy sat back down on the chair next to his bedside and continue explaining to him, “Anyways, you were badly hurt and had few open large cuts on you I had to clean them and stitch them up. I…” Mercy pause and sigh a little as she had to tell him that she remove his mask. She had to tell him she thought, he needed to know she cleaned his wounds and saw his face. It wasn’t in her nature to lie to her patients. “I…I also had to rem—“ She was suddenly interrupted as they both heard a knock on the door.

The door opened slightly as Junkrat poked his head through the door, “Hey Doc is Roadie okay? Can I come in?” He asked. Mercy sighed a little and smiled at him, “Yes, you can come in Junkrat. Roadhog is awake.” She told him. “He’s awake?!” Junkrat asked in surprise and rushed in a flash next to Roadhog's bedside. “About time you're awake old pal! You feeling alright there mate?” Junkrat asked him with a big smile on his face. Roadhog sighed and nodded at him. “Jeez mate, you had us all worried back there. Even Doc here was so worried about you.” Junkrat grinned at them. Mercy smiled a little and shook her head at him. Junkrat obviously cared for his friend, even though he hired him as a bodyguard. It was nice to see these two junkers as best friends. 

Mercy left Junkrat and Roadhog alone for an hour as she went out in the kitchen to get some coffee. Junkrat was talking to Roadhog. To him, it seemed like forever since Roadhog had passed out. He told him that he, Mei and Mercy kept any eye on him when the others went off to fight and help the other team against Doomfist. Junkrat kept going on about how Mei had been helping his prosthetic arm by fixing it and kept going on about how lovely and amazing she is. Roadhog hardly spoke a word to Junkrat, but was used to his friend not always responding to him, since he always listened to his friend anyways despite how annoying he can be most times. “She was really awesome mate! It was amazing how she fixed my arm so easily. I really love that little Sheila, Hog.” Junkrat told him without trying to blush. Roadhog rolled his eyes at his friend, since he always went on about the short climatologist most of the time, even if it wasn’t about bombs or explosions. “So is your face feeling fine yeah? You looked badly hurt when the Doc took your mask off.” Junkrat told him. Roadhog frowned low behind his mask. “What?” He asked confused. Junkrat looks at him, also confused, “Didn’t ya know? Didn’t the Doc tell ya?” He asked him. Roadhog looked down and clenched his fists at the bed sheets angrily. Seeing Roadhog slowly getting angry and his fist clenching at the bed sheets, Junkrat chuckled nervously, “Ah...uh...I take that as a no then huh? Hehe…don’t worry mate she wasn’t freaked out or anything she was—”  
Junkrat stopped talking as Roadhog tried to get out of the bed, but he groaned in a lot in pain as he tried to stand up as he whole body hurt and ached. “Hey hey hey! What are you doing mate? Stay in bed, you're not fit to get up now!” Junkrat warned his friend in worry as he tried to sit him back down. Roadhog pushed Junkrat out of the way with his large hand, pushing him against the wall as he tried to get out of bed. “Hog! W-what the hell mate?!” Junkrat asked in anger and confusion as rubbed his head where it had hit the wall. 

Roadhog weakly got out of bed and staggered towards the small infirmary bathroom, ignoring the pain and ache in his whole body. Roadhog put the lights on in the bathroom and stared into the mirror. He slowly undid the straps around his head and took his mask off. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and saw the bandage on his forehead where Mercy placed it over his wound. Roadhog punched the mirror in anger and caused the glass to shatter everywhere. He put his mask back on his face as he lowered his head down, while his hands clutched both sides of the sink in anger. He felt so angry, ashamed and embarrassed that Mercy saw his hideous face. He didn’t want someone like Mercy to see his ugly face, because she was so pretty and beautiful. Roadhog didn’t want anyone to see his face because of what it looks like. It was disgusting and ugly he thought. Junkrat came in the bathroom, glaring at his friend, “Oi! Mate what the hell is your problem?! What the hell is wrong with ya?!” Junkrat asked his friend in anger. Roadhog didn’t even look up at him, he ignored Junkrat’s question. Junkrat saw the pieces of shards from the mirror onto the floor. He looks at his friend and frowned. He never seen his friend behave like this before, it was worrying him a little, “Hey Hog! What’s the matter mate? Why are ya in a piss all of a sudden? Is it because that Doc saw and bandaged your face up?” He asked. Roadhog ignored him and clutched the sink more in anger. “Is that what’s bothering ya Roadie? All because she saw your face? Mate, she wasn’t even scared or put off by it if that what ya worried about. Hey…Hog do you fancy her or something? Is this…what’s this about?” Junkrat asked him. “SHUT UP!” Roadhog shouted at his friend in anger as he ripped the sink off with his bare hands and threw it at Junkrat. Junkrat yelped in surprise and dodged just in time before the sink hits him, as it shattered against the bathroom wall.

In the kitchen, Mercy, Winston, Mei and Ana stopped drinking their coffee as they heard a loud noise coming from the infirmary. “What was that?” Winston asked. “Is that coming from the infirmary room?” Mei asked as she and the others could hear shouting coming from there. Mercy got up from her seat and rushed back to the infirmary, wondering in worry what was going on in there. As she opened the door, her eyes widened in shock Junkrat was using the infirmary table as a shield and shouting at Roadhog in anger. “You’re being a right old dickhead mate! No wonder ya can’t get a girl to like you!!” Junkrat shouted at his friend. “Shut up!!” Roadhog shouted back as he grabbed a chair and threw it hard at Junkrat, which he managed to dodge in time as it smashed through the window. “JUNKRAT! ROADHOG!” Mercy yelled at them both to stop. Junkrat and Roadhog both stared at her in the doorway. “What are you two doing?! What is going on?!” Mercy asked them in anger. 

“He started it! All because he got funny because I told him ya took his mask off while he was unconscious!” Junkrat told her as he pointed his finger angrily at Roadhog. Mercy stared at them, she could see Roadhog staring at her but he looked away quickly and lowered his head down while clutching his fists in anger. Mercy could sense he was really angry, but there was something that she couldn’t piece together, that something else was bothering him. Ignoring the thoughts in her head, Mercy glared at them sternly, “I don’t care who started it! You both wrecked the room, it’s a mess! And you both shouldn’t be fighting each other! You’re friends for goodness sake. Junkrat please leave now. Roadhog needs to rest, he’s not ready to move around in his condition.” Mercy told both of them off sternly. “But...he started it!” Junkrat told her in anger. Mercy sighed at him, “Junkrat please, just please leave for now and come back later on when Roadhog is calmed down. Please.” She asked him, not in the mood for arguments. Junkrat scoffed and muttered angrily to himself while leaving the infirmary room, slamming the door behind him.  
\------------

Mercy sighed and walks over to roadhog, “Come on roadhog back to bed. You need to rest and recover you’re not ready to move around yet.” She told him as she try guide him back to bed but he pushes her away gentle not looking at her. Roadhog tries to leave the infirmary but he grunts in pain and clutches onto his chest with his hand as he body was hurting so much, mercy rushes to his side and try to guide him back to the bed. “Roadhog please you’re not ready to leave the infirmary. You got to rest your body and recover first “she said to him trying get him back to bed. Roadhog ignores her and tries to head for the door to leave but he body hurtled and ache so much he clutches his arm in pain. “Please roadhog you’re in no fit state to move around anywhere please get back to bed and rest.” She told him worriedly as she try again to guide him back to his bed. Roadhog grunted in pain and nods at her as he let mercy guide him back to the infirmary bed. 

Mercy helps roadhog back in the bed as he lay back down with the sheets over his chest. “There you go. Now please try to rest as you can. You’re in no state to leave yet.” She informed him. Roadhog ignores her and moves his head to his side not wanting to look at her. Mercy could see roadhog not wanting to look at her, she sighed a little as she guess he must be angry with her that she took his mask off while patching his injuries on his forehead while he was out unconscious. “Are you angry with me roadhog? Because I took your mask off…?” she asked him gently. Roadhog didn’t answer her nor look at her still. “Please don’t be angry or take your anger out on Junkrat it wasn’t his fault roadhog. I had to clean and bandage up your forehead and take your mask off you were bleeding badly I had to do something.” She told him. Roadhog still won’t look at her and was ignoring her. “I know I promise I wouldn’t take your mask off but I couldn’t leave you to bleed badly like that. I Promise I won’t tell anyone about your face okay? I promise.” she tried to give him a reassuring smile but her smile died down as he still wouldn’t look at her. Mercy didn’t like seeing roadhog like this she could sense he was very angry but hurt she guessed. Mercy looks away and looks down at her shoes, “besides your face….i don’t know why you cover it up though. I think your face suits you I like it. It’s different. You shouldn’t be ashamed of what you look like. Were humans we are not perfect.” She told with a soft smile. Roadhog move his head to look at her, “Don’t try pretend and pity me. I don’t need your pity” Roadhog grunted at her with little bit of anger in his voice. “I’m not roadhog. I’m not pretending or trying to pity you. I really like your face its suits you especially the tusks on your mouth. Like I said….we humans are not perfect. We…all have scars that we try hide from others.” She told him as her eyes look down. “You don’t understand. I’m ugly and fucking hideous.” He told her as his eyes look away from her. “Don’t say that roadhog! You’re not hideous or ugly. Please don’t ever think that about yourself. You shouldn’t be so harsh on yourself.” She told him softly.

Roadhog sighed as lay the back of his head on the pillow looking up at the ceiling into his own thoughts, he didn’t really know how his bottom teeth turn into tusks he guessed it was caused by radiation after some time spending in the radiated outback to mutant his face a little over the years. He knew how he left cheek got burnt and why he had scars on his face because of the explosion from the omnium core that he knew damage his face a bit. Roadhog didn’t like anyone to see his face that’s why he wore his pig gas mask not just to help him breathe properly because of his asthma and breathing problems that develop over the years but to cover his messed up face. He didn’t like how junkrat told him that mercy saw his face while he was unconscious it made him feel disgust, angry and ashamed of himself of someone as beautiful as mercy seeing someone face like his made him feel like he should just hide his face forever he thought. Mercy glance at roadhog and looks down again at her feet, “You should like how you look roadhog. Please remember what I just told you we humans are not perfect. Please don’t so harsh on yourself and please apologies to junkrat when he sees you again, friends shouldn’t fight each other.” She told him softly. Roadhog turns his head to look at her, “You should get some rest. I’ll check up on you later and give you your medications when you wake up okay.” she informed him. Mercy smiled at him and leaves the infirmary room as she close the door behind her gently letting roadhog rest. Roadhog sighs heavily as he rest the back of his head against the pillow staring at the ceiling, thinking what mercy said to him roadhog slowly undoes his straps and takes his mask off as he leaves it on the side of his bed. He touches the side of his face with his fingers and ponders about mercy words, sighing he knew he better apologies to his friend tomorrow if he does come back and visit him after what happened. Roadhog slowly shut his dark tired eyes and try to get some sleep.  
\-----------

A few days later, Roadhog was allowed to leave the infirmary room as his body recovered, and Mercy let him leave the medic bay. Roadhog apologized to Junkrat the day after the outburst out on him. Junkrat forgave him and he acted like nothing happened, which Roadhog wasn’t surprised about since his friend didn’t have the best memory. While in the infirmary for a few days before he was allowed to leave, Mercy spent most of her free time talking to Roadhog and drinking coffee next to him. When it wasn’t to give him his medications, Roadhog slowly talked more to Mercy and gotten use to her talking to him. He preferred her gentle and caring voice and company most times other than Junkrat, who annoyed him most times since he could talk forever and ramble on and on. Mercy herself quite enjoyed spending her free times or on her breaks with Roadhog since he was good listener and did make her chuckle a few times. That was a surprise to her, of how funny he can be sometimes when he wants to be, when he isn't being quiet or serious like he normally is around others.

Later on in the day, Roadhog was on his own bed reading one of his books, while Junkrat was looking at himself in the dirty worn out mirror on the wall. He was wearing a black tank top and dark green shorts. Junkrat spit into his hand and slick his blond hair back to make it look nice and tidy as he could. “Okay that should do it. How do I look Hog?” Junkrat asked him. Roadhog looked up from his book and at Junkrat’s outfit. He noticed his skin was clean, as he guessed he must have had a bath, which was odd since he would never take one. He was a little surprised seeing his friend all nice and clean. Little impressed how he look clean and tidy he was, Roadhog gave him a thumbs up, letting him know it looks good. “Ya think she’ll like it? I mean…this is the only nice clothes I could find.” Junkrat asked his friend as he try not to blush. “She’ll like it.” Roadhog told him with a grunt. “Really? Do ya think she also like what I’ll give her?” Junkrat asked his friend, unsure as he got out a small tiny black box out of his shorts pocket. He opened it and showed it to him. Roadhog stared at the item inside the tiny black box. It was a silver ring with a diamond-like snowflake on top of it, shined bright and beautifully. Roadhog admired how well Junkrat made it all on his own out of junk and put all this hard effort for Mei. He knew it had taken his friend a few days to finish making this beautiful ring for her. “What ya think Hog? Ya think she’ll like it? I was going to make into a hairpin or bracelet but she got those kind of items on her already. I thought I could make her something else that she doesn’t have heh.” Junkrat told him as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Roadhog nodded at him and said, “She’ll love it.”  
“Really? Okay, I’ll go see her outside the base where I told her earlier on to meet me. Okay I think thats everything…Wait! Where are my boots?!” Junkrat asked in worry. “They’re on your feet.” Roadhog at pointed his boots out for him. “Oh yeah! Hehe….Wait! Wheres my jacket?!”  
“You don’t have one.” Roadhog reminded him. “Oh yeah…heh. Wait! What if she doesn’t like my gift?” Junkrat asked him nervously. Roadhog sighed heavily, he could tell his friend was nervous going on a date with Mei. “It’ll be fine Rats. Just be yourself.” He reassured his friend with a grunt. Junkrat nodded at him and giggled nervously, “Okay I can do this. Wish me luck! See ya later mate!” Junkrat gulped nervously and shut the trailer door behind him. Roadhog shook his head. He knew Junkrat would be fine on his date, he knew he was just nervous about it. Roadhog put his book down. Wanting a drink of coffee, Roadhog got up from his bed, which it squeaked loudly under his weight. He headed towards the door and shut it behind him.

Mercy yawned tiredly as she walked out of her office down the hallways in the base. She felt like she needed a break from working on the laptop since she spent nearly a whole day checking everyone's health records in her office. She felt like she needed a good coffee to drink. Walking towards the kitchen, Mercy helped herself to make her own coffee. After making it, she carried it with her as she left the kitchen and wanted to drink it outside on the balcony since there was nice weather outside for the day. While arriving towards the balcony, Mercy stopped in surprise but smiled softly. She saw Roadhog sitting on the one of the balcony chairs and was feeding the yellow bird on the small table. It was the same bird that came to her window every day. Mercy smiled at them both as she slowly approached him. Roadhog noticed Mercy behind him, he turned around and greeted her with a wave. “Hey.” He said with a grunt.  
“Hello Roadhog.” She greeted him back softly as she sat down on one of the balcony chairs right next to him. Roadhog looked back at the yellow little bird as it was eating the remaining birds seeds on his large hand, “I see that bird has taken quite a liking to you hehe. I guess you two are friends now.” Mercy chuckled at little seeing how cute and gently Roadhog was letting the bird eat on his hand. “Hm” He grunted. The little bird finished eating the bird seeds and flew off. Mercy leaned her back against the chair, drinking her coffee as she was feeling relaxed watching the view as the sun shone brightly in the sunset sky. Roadhog was also watching the view too while he had coffee in his other hand. Mercy relaxed her hand on the table, but she accidently touched Roadhog’s giant hand, who was resting his on the table. They both flinched in surprise as their hands both touch each other by accident, “Oh! I’m sorry.” Mercy quickly apologised to him. “It's fine…” Roadhog quickly grunted to her. Mercy blushed a little and looked away shyly while Roadhog coughed, a little awkwardly. 

Mercy felt like her heart was beating fast, but she quickly tried to ignore the feeling in her heart and continue drinking her coffee in silence, while staring at the nice view of the sunset. She couldn’t help but glance at Roadhog a few times. As he was staring at the view, he noticed Mercy was looking at him and looked back at her, but she quickly looked away.  
After a few minutes of watching the view and finishing drinking her coffee, instead of leaving she wanted to stay just few more minutes longer watching the beautiful sunset with Roadhog before going back into her office to finish checking everyone's health records. “Beautiful view isn’t it?” She asked him softly as she let out a blissful sigh. Roadhog looked at her and stared back at the view. “Hmm.” he gruffed. Roadhog sighed heavily as he laid back further in his chair. He knew deep down in his stubborn old heart that he fancied the woman and was slowly falling for her, which unknown to him, Mercy herself was also slowly falling for him too. After spending a few days with Roadhog in the infirmary, she noticed she was falling for the giant junker. Roadhog smiled under his mask as he continue to stare at the nice view sitting beside Mercy. He was glad that he and Junkrat joined Overwatch after all, sometimes change was a good thing.


End file.
